


Space Witches and Princesses to Restore

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: One Shot, love you jacin, the princess and the guard, they're babies its cute, winter and that feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: Young Jacin and Winter playing and making a mess. Kinda like a spinoff of The Princess and the Guard... haha, sorry.





	Space Witches and Princesses to Restore

“Surrender now, evil being, and I may show mercy!”

“ _ Never _ !”

Winter jumped from the pillow fortress, landing on her knees. She sprang up and sprinted from the room.

Jacin brandished his sword as he charged after the space witch. The enemy was fast, but not fast enough. She was no match for Sir Jacin, the noble knight.

Winter stopped abruptly as they reached the end of the hall. “Wait!” She exclaimed. “The evil space witch needs a lair!”

Jacin pondered. “The library?” he suggested.

The princess shook her head. “No…” her eyes lit up. “The gardens! You’ll never find me there!” And with that, she was off again.

“Stop there, foul soul! By order of the princess!”

She laughed as he chased her outside. When they reached the cobblestone of the path, she turned back to him, out of breath. “Ha! You  _ think  _ you may have caught me, but what you don’t know… is that I have reinforcements!” She lunged at Jacin.

“No!” he yelled as she tackled him. “I shall not be defeated by a witch such as you!” He threw her off and looked around the courtyard. “Where are your reinforcements? I will destroy them!”

“Here,” Winter said in her loveliest voice, transforming from the evil witch into a lady with a bat of her lashes.

Jacin faked a gasp. “Princess? How dare the space witch turn Her Highness against the side of honor! For that, she will pay!” A lunge.

“I am not  _ your _ princess! I am now a space pirate-princess, and I will lock you up!” She cackled.

“Not if I can help it! Er…” he hesitated. “How can I save the princess?”

Winter thought. “With a potion, found only on the desert island of… Princess-Restoration!”

“Right! And I shall get there by pod! Princess, I will save you!” Young Jacin sprinted around the corner to a small fountain. Winter chased after him.

“Only, the princess is still possessed, and will stop at nothing to bring the honorable knight down!”

Jacin paused. “You think I’m honorable?”

“Sir Jacin must be, for he is the guard of the princess,” she said. 

He resumed his role. Jacin jumped onto the stone ledge of the fountain. “Now I am on my way to Princess-Restoration island, so I can save my princess.”

“The pod lands, but when Sir Jacin arrives…” Winter ruffled up her hair. “There is a monster awaiting his meal!”

Jacin huffed. “How many creatures must get in my way?”

Winter revised, “okay, no monster. But the princess needs the potion before sundown, and there is not much time left.”

“Sir Jacin will boldly conquer whatever obstacle comes his way.” He hopped down and pretended to grab at something.

“Just in time, the noble guard finds the potion and saves the princess!”

Winter dramatically transformed. “Oh, my loyal knight, thank you for rescuing me! You need a reward,” Winter searched around for a suitable gift. “Aha! A beautiful flower will show the princess’s gratitude.”

Jacin smiled a toothy grin and accepted the flower. “It is my privilege to serve you.”

Winter laughed. “That was fun. But why does every adventure end with the guard saving the princess? Can’t the princess save herself?”

“I guess. But then how will the knight earn his princess’s thanks?”

“Um… he can clean up the playroom.” Winter smiled evilly and ran away.

Jacin gaped after her. “Winter, wait!”


End file.
